Tickle Me Pink
by rainediamond
Summary: Tsukasa dragged everyone to a resort in Hawaii, but with all the happy couples, Tadase feels lonely. As he wandered the hallways, he heard something, and jumped to a conclusion, that only succeeded in embarrassing him. A familiar girl is there to comfort him, but who is she? Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, Tadase x Surprise. **ONE-SHOT** Complete.


Raine- Hey guys, this is my second Amuto fanfiction. I rated it T because the premise is suggestive, but I promise it isn't dirty. I hope you enjoy. Please R & R! ; )

Tadase was walking down the hallway of the hotel. The Guardians, as well as Tsukasa, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai, were staying at a tropical resort in Hawaii for spring break. How Tsukasa had managed to persuade all of their parents into allowing a co-ed resort trip hundreds of miles away was beyond him.

Tadase had tried to be accepting of Ikuto's relationship with Amu, but he still wanted to protect her. No matter who the others tried to set him up with, he felt like a third wheel. Rima had begrudgingly started going out with Nagi, but she looked like she was really enjoying herself. Utau an Kukai were practically glued at the hip, and it made Tadase feel left out when they would go out for ramen-eating contests, forgetting that he was there too.

Heck, even Kairi had moved on. He had asked Yaya out about two weeks ago, and while his wallet was bare, he had never been happier. She was perfectly made to balance him out, and he made sure she took care of her teeth and ate her vegetables and fruits. But what hurt the most was watching Amu with Ikuto. The girl he had loved was happy with his Nii-san, and it really cut into his heart.

Tadase continued wandering down the dark, lonely hallway, when something caught his attention.

He heard a familiar girl's voice screaming. He ran toward the sound and pressed his ear to the door. From the other side, he heard Amu's voice shouting "Ikuto! Stop! Please, I can't take much more!" She shouted out of breath. Tadase's eyes grew wide. He pressed his ear closer to the door and continued to listen.

"I'm not going to stop yet, I haven't had my fun," he heard Ikuto purr seductively. Tadase gasped as Amu screamed again.

Tadase's mind had immediately formed some pretty bad situations. Even if Ikuto was dating Amu, it was too soon, she had clearly asked him to stop. Tadase mustered his courage and pushed the bedroom door open.

Amu was laying on the bed with Ikuto over her, smirking, when the door suddenly slammed open and Tadase flew in with a look of outrage, and then confusion.

When he looked at the couple, Ikuto was laying on top of a splayed out Amu but instead of what he had imagined, he saw Ikuto tickling her.

"Ikuto-nii-san, you.. but I thought...she screamed. You were just tickling her?" Tadase stuttered as he turned pink in embarrassment.

"Just tickling," Amu huffed, "he was tormenting me. I couldn't breathe!" She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. The cat-boy smirked in reply.

Ikuto then looked over at Tadase, "What did you think Amu and I were doing? Obviously something dirty by the way you barged in here and are now scarlet in embarrassment."

Now both Amu and Tadase were blushing.

"Sorry, I'll just take my leave now. I'll leave you two alone." Tadase started walking out of the room as quickly as possible. When he turned back at the door frame, he could already see Amu making out with Ikuto. He shuddered in horror at what he witnessed, though grateful it wasn't as bad as he imagined.

Back to wandering the hallways, he passed a snack bar, and he doubled back, seeing as he had nowhere else to be. He sat down next to the only other person at the bar, a blonde girl. They sat in amiable silence for a while before she broke the ice.

"You're lost, aren't you, Hotori-kun?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that, Lulu-san."

"You want to get out of this place?"

"Sure." They proceeded to walk out of the resort and down to the golden, sandy beach below. Lulu took off her shoes and walked down to the edge of the gently rolling waves.

As she spun around to face him, the setting sun caught in her hair and made her soft skin glow; the waves behind her were sparkling like diamonds.

"I think I know how you feel. We're surrounded by happy couples, and you feel left out. Even Hinamori Amu got Ikuto. I have been thinking about it for a while, and I think I like you, Hotori-kun," she whispered the last part just loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at the normally composed girl, her head was down, and her cheeks were stained dark pink. She looked so sweet and innocent at that moment, and then Tadase realized something. He wasn't upset about Amu and Ikuto, he just wanted someone to love him. How had he never noticed how beautiful Lulu was before?

"Lulu-san, I want you to go out with me," he replied sheepishly.

"Eh! Hotori-kun" she gasped, straightening up in the process. She stood, trying to speak for a few minutes without really regaining her composure.

He gently took her hand, kissed it, and then added, "Just Tadase is fine, Lulu-chan."

Tsukasa stood on his balcony over-looking the beach below. He smiled happily as he watched his nephew kiss Lulu's hand.

"It would seem as though the Road of Stars has aligned perfectly," he said to himself in his usual cryptic manner.

As he spoke, Utau and Kukai were racing down the beach to the ocean; Ikuto had Amu slung over his shoulder as he dragged her into the water; Yaya was dragging Kairi to the snack bar for ice cream; and Rima was walking hand-in-hand with Nagi down to the gently cresting waves.

Tsukasa smiled, it would seem that everything had gone as planned.

Raine: So, it wasn't just Amuto, I tried to incorporate everyone. I do support Tadalu, please no flames. Let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
